Complicated?
by PurpleKoala
Summary: If Reid can't figure this one out,then who can? The team is gonna need help from this witness but Reid can't even get himself to talk to her. What's so weird,besides the fact that there is no evidence and she is the only witness?It can't be that hard.
1. The Case File

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. ****THIS IS JUST A STORY THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD.**_** Basically a girl who loves Reid ends up a witness. I wish I was the witness I want to meet him! I guess its every girls dream!**_

**IT MIGHT SUCK. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN SEE HOW I DID.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

The sun was shining on a bright summer day. Back at the BAU, the people we know and have come to love were relaxing. There was Emily and Morgan talking, Hotch talking on the phone to his wife, Jason Gideon was playing a game of chess with Spencer Reid and Garcia was running through her files sorting everything out.

The peaceful office then turned back into working mode. "I have a case for you guys" said JJ holding a case in her hand. Everyone rushed into the conference room and sat down to hear their new case.

"Holly Miller went missing just a few hours ago," said JJ" She was abducted at Yellow Brook National Park in Miramar, Florida, all we have is a backpack with some clothes, water and a camera." The team looked over all the clues they had.

Then Morgan spoke up," Let's see if anyone saw anything". Then the team left the office and took off to the jet.

*****IN THE JET*****

Everyone in the team was looking over the case file, then Spencer Reid pointed out one thing, "This is not like all the other cases we've had, I mean there is barely any evidence and it seems to me that this case seems fake," as Reid continued on everyone else just ignored him and kept looking through the file.

"Now where was the backpack found?" said Gideon.

Reid stopped talking and said" According to the picture it was found on the floor," Reid stopped, thought to himself then said" Shouldn't there be some fingerprints on that, I mean maybe the unsub took it off her and dropped it to the floor because with a backpack like that he could've come behind her."

"Wait, guys look at this picture of the clothes" said Emily. She showed the picture and the clothes seemed to be covering something."You see that looks like a towel, how'd they miss that?" Morgan walked up and down the jet thinking and thinking.

Then he stopped, "Ok so we now know that she might've been jogging and maybe she was taking a break, then the unsub came behind her and pulled her backpack. He then….. I got nothing," Then he sat down. "Maybe this case is fake…like Reid says."

"Guys once we get to the Park then we can work from there" said Emily "Don't go smashing your head through a wall just to get as much as we can off so little evidence, no witnesses, and in an area covered with woods."

"Wait what do you mean woods," said Reid. Emily explained that the background of one of the pictures has the woods all around it.

"It's like Yellowstone National Park." Then the jet landed and everyone got off and was ready to solve this case.


	2. Nothing Weird going on here?

_**DISCLAIMER:**** ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. AND THANKS TO WHOEVER READ IT. ONCE AGAIN IT MIGHT SUCK BUT YEAH.**_

_**THIS WAS JUST AN IDEA THAT POPPED INTO MY MIND.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Once at the crime scene, the team broke up into groups. Emily, Hotch, and JJ went to the front desk to ask if anyone reported the backpack, or anything

strange. Reid, Morgan, and Gideon went to the scene of the crime to talk to the park rangers. It seemed this case was going to be a tough one.

***The Front Desk***

"Did anyone report seeing a backpack or hearing any struggling. Well anything of that kind?" said Hotch

"Not that I know of...really," the guy replied. He looked like a teenager who works here for the summer or to earn pay." If anyone did then I haven't heard or been told of it. Tommy, our manager of accidents, was in charge. Wait what time did this happen again?"

"It happened in the afternoon. Have you at least seen this girl, her name is Holly Miller." said Emily handing the picture to the odd boy behind the desk.

" Nope, haven't seen her," he replied quickly. "But Samuel, he is right next to me, he does the afternoon shift. I just pick up the trash."

"Thanks" said Emily and Hotch as they walked to the guy next to him.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything, or anything strange?" said JJ suspiciously

"Once again no, I haven't but so you know I'm not lying why not at like 5:30 or so we go to PF Changs and have something to eat. But you know to prove I'm not lying." said the teenager with his head down. He then looked up because JJ didn't reply, he looked up only to see that JJ had walked away after he said that he hasn't seen her.

***Crime Scene***

"Hi I'm Detective Brown." said the detective. He reached to give a hand shake but as we know by now he only shook hands with Morgan, and Gideon.

"So, Detective, what do you know." said Gideon. He was the first to start the conversation.

Brown started walking around and said, "According to the park ranger, this is a really nice place to take photos. You know an attraction,"

Reid immediately bursted out, "So the unsub might've...,"

Detective Brown stepped in and made Reid shut up by continuing his sentence,"Well, since nothing was touched since she was taken and there are no drag marks then it looks like she showed no signs of struggle.

Once again Reid but in saying, "The unsub could've came up behind her and shut her mouth while she was stretching,"

"Why would she be stretching?" said Brown.

Then Reid continued, "Well she had extra clothes and a towel under those clothes so she could've stopped here stretched, saw the view and decided to take a picture. She then got grabbed...wait a second." Then Reid walked away to talk to the park ranger.

Morgan then started talking, "I think Reid is right, the picture thing sounds weird but it seems that its the most logical thing so far, this is a perfect place to bring your girl out on a date."

Reid came running back screaming,"Guys, the park ranger told me that people are allowed to go into the woods. And that in the afternoon, the time she was taken, this place is full of people."

Gideon then said to them,"So it looks like our unsub knows her, and she trusts him because with people here it would draw attention to him. And that is the last thing he needs, some attention."

* * *

><p><em>THE DAY WAS DONE, IT SEEMED LIKE THE TEAM DID A LOT TODAY. BUT THEIR WORK WAS YET TO COME...THEY STILL NEED MORE EVIDENCE, THE PROFILE, AND A WITNESS. AND THIS WITNESS WILL HELP THE TEAM SO MUCH, THEY JUST NEED TO GET IT OUT OF HER BY USING A SECRET WEAPON...REID.<em>****


	3. Now we are going somewhere

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **__ THIS IS MAINLY JUST A STORY THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND TAKING THE TIME TO READ_

_ IT. THERE IS YET MORE TO COME AND IN A LITTLE I WOULD NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING CAUSE SMEXY AND LANGUAGE PARTS ARE COMING UP SOON. ONCE AGAIN THANKS. :P_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 3<em>

The team then met up in Detective Brown's office to discuss what they had found out. The desk was disorganized, with picture frames and case files everywhere.

"Do you have a place where we can set up?" asked JJ "Yeah sure, right here." said Brown. They all set up and by the end the room looked just like the conference room back at Quantico.

They all sat down and began talking. "So the place where Holly was taken is a major tourist attraction. So the unsub would'nt have just taken her." said Reid

"Exactly, the unsub did'nt want to attract attention to himself." said Morgan. "And because the unsub didn't want to attract attention, he knew he had to get her trust."Morgan continued.

"Well, nobody said anything or reported anything strange to the front desk." said Emily. "I'm amazed nobody saw a backpack there on the floor."

Everyone was either walking around, sitting down or looking at the case file over and over and over...again. Reid was one of those people looking at the case file.

"Um, Morgan did you get Garcia to run the backpack to see if there were any fingerprints on them?" asked Reid, cleaning his glasses

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that let me call her." replied Morgan. Once Reid said that it was like everyone had a look of hope on their face. Everyone hoped Garcia found something.

"Hey, baby girl."said Morgan, feeling exhausted. He then put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Aww whats wrong my strong man?" replied Garcia

"Did you find anything on the backpack?"

"No not yet, sugar. It still running through the system..." Everyone then felt disappointed and went back to the way they were before Morgan had called Garcia.

"Ahhhh now i got something."

"Thats my girl" said Morgan

Everyone was so happy. Finally they were getting somewhere with this case. "It seems like the fingerprints belong to a teenager, about Reid's age I guess." said Garcia trying to figure out who exactly was the person.

"Hey, I'm not a teenager. I am 24." said Reid, playing around

"You know i'm just kidding. Ok got it, the fingerprints owner is...a girl named Scarlett Martinez."said Garcia, amazed it was a girl. Everyone was shocked.

"Looks like we have found our unsub." said Morgan

"Wait, honey bunny. Scarlett is...wow 24 like Reid. And she was at the national park at around...do do do...hmmmm 2:44. She lives at 12469 sw 17th court." said Garcia "Good luck."

The team then went off to Scarlett's house. They were amazed and ready to catch their unsub.


	4. The unsub?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds things would be way different if i did. ** __ Thanks to whoever is reading it. and thanks to the reviews. As by now we know the team has gotten a strange case and has just now found their "unsub" thanks to Garcia. _

_ Thanks. ;0_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The team rushed to Scarlett's house. She was there. She had no idea what to expect. It was time to tell the truth.

"FBI! Open up Scarlett!" said Morgan, he was ready to kick down the door. Then again he always is. It's his favorite thing to do. Then, the door opened and revealed the girl who's name is Scarlett Martinez.

"Yes, Oh cool the FBI. PLease come in." I said

"Um, Scarlett may we ask you some questions." Reid asked the girl. As we know Reid gets all stuttery like around girls and such. Scarlett turned around, and walked up to Reid to see what he needed.

"Yeah sure, do you guys want anything...coffee, water, juice,etc." i asked, trying to seem friendly.

"No, no thank you." said everyone. They had that look on their face like they just saw an angel. But she only had solid dark brown hair, brown eyes, a clear facewith no acne and a white smile. Nothing to big you know.

"Well, I'm gonna get some coffee." i said. I walked to the ktchen and still saw them staring at me. Creeeepy, i thought to myself. I came back to the living room with my cup, and some sugar. I sat down, and got ready for the questions they were gonna ask me.

"Um, so...um..." said Reid. Staring at Scarlett as if she was crazy for putting 5 spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee.

"What Reid is trying to saw is..."Hotch stopped, and started staring at me.

"I get it, ok. Well let me tell you all i know from yesterday at Yellow Brook." I said thinking this is going to take a while if they can't even get the question out.

"I went to the park because i was supposed to meet my BF there. He never showed so i was like, I am so dumping him." i said drinking my sugar coffee. "And don't worry I know why you are here. You guys saw my fingerprints on the backpack, so you think i am the "unsub". You huys are here to handcuff me so yeah." I could feel my bubbly personality leaving.

Everyone was there shocked as i stood up got my jacket and put my hands behind my back. "You guys can check around the house too, but you won't find anything." I said

"Reid, you're the closest. Go ahead she is waiting...handcuff her." said Gideon standing up. Reid got some handcuffs and held my hands together as he handcuffed them.

"What's your name? Unless you want me to call you people FBI people." i said.

"Um, welll. This is SSA Gideon,Morgan,Hotch, Prentiss, and right there is JJ and Detective Brown..." Reid said trying to seem friendly as he tried handcuffing me.

"No, your name...Mine as you people know is Scarlett." I said finally i was handcuffed. As Reid took me to the car he said,"Mine is Reid."

Suddenly, I knew what i had to do."Can i get something first before i get in here?" I asked

"Sure...i guess." Reid replied looking back to see if it was fine. "I rushed up the stairs and got what i needed. I shoved in my jacket and zipped it up. "Okay! Ready!" i sadi, feeling exhausted. Of course with you hands cuffed it was hard doing what I did.

* * *

><p>They put Scarlett in the car, wondering whather that had really happened. Did the unsub just give herself up? They took her to the station and put her in the questioning room. Back at her house Gideon,and Hotch started looking through Scarletts stuff. <strong><em>THEY HAD NO IDEA WHAT THEY WOULD FIND OUT!<em>**


	5. My Obsession

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds…..again I say it._**_ Thanks for the reviews. Wasn't it weird in the last chapter. I thought it was. Well, here is Chapter 5. Hope you guys like it._

_P.S. IF YOU LOOKED CLOSELY YOU WILL SEE THAT I CHANGED THE RATING. IN THIS CHAPTER THE LANGUAGE WILL CHANGE A LITTLE._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

We last left off with our team in what they think is the unsub's house. They have recently just brought Scarlett into the questioning room. Gideon,Hotch, and JJ are at the scene looking to find any clues to where Holly is. Morgan, Reid, and Emily are at the station questioning Scarlett.

"So, you where meeting up with your boyfriend weren't you?" asked Morgan

"Yes, indeed i was." I replied, thinking in my head: _Duh! I told you that a just before you had cuff what should i do, play tough. Nah, Morgan can get a little rough. I 've seen him here. Wait he's asking another question...nevermind Emily just gave him my file. _

_"_You are 24, and currently working to get a PHD in Criminology." said Morgan. "Wow, no record and good grades...let's do this where did you put her?"

"I did nothing." I said looking confident. Outside of the room, Reid and Emily were looking at my behavior. "Do you think she did anything?" asked Reid

"I really have no idea, I'd wonder how she did it if she did do it." said Emily, finding nothing on Scarlett.

" Ahhh found something. Seems like she is not lying, Morgan. She did dump her boyfriend I'll be right in with her phone." Reid said to Morgan through the walkie talkie. Reid walked in and I immediately said Hi. He gave Morgan my phone and Morgan found my text messages. Even the one I sent my BF after he ditched me at the Park.

"Hi " I said moving the hair out of my face."Tell Prentiss that I said Hi."

"Umm. Hi Scarlett." Reid said. He then walked out of the room and the questioning continued.

"I guess you weren't lying then. You did dump him." said Morgan looking through my phone, he then read the text message out loud."Ryan, yeah I can't believe you ditched me. I should've never trusted you. You lying dirty son of a bitch!"

"Yep thats what i said." I replied tired. "I broke up with some one over the phone.I am a harsh jackass then aren't I" Outside of the room, Emily was telling Reid what she had noticed when Reid gave Morgan her phone.

"This seems weird. You went in and she was all calm like a lava lamp. You left then she turned back into a solid hard rock." said Emily trying to put pieces of the puzzle together. " Maybe she feels that she knows you more because you hand cuffed her?"

"I don't know maybe. All I know is that Ryan shouldn't have left her." said Reid still trying to figure out Scarletts behavior.

*****Scarlett's House*****

"She doesn't have any posters of boys or bands." said Hotch

"Not all girls have that, why do you think she turned herself in so quickly?" said JJ, opening a drawer that was marked CRAFT SUPPLIES.

"Maybe to get it over with, well with this stuff, i don't think it says I STOLE A GIRL." said Hotch, looking at a bookshelf

"Guys come check this out!" yelled Gideon downstairs in a garage that she turned into an office

"Whoa, this is weird." said JJ

What they were staring at was a file that said "BAU Part Of The FBI" in bold letters. Inside was pictures of them and a summary of what they do.

"Man, this is like the Fisher King all over again!" said JJ

Hotch called Morgan and told him what they found. Morgan told Emily and Reid and they were shocked.

*****Questioning Room*****

"Reid, I think she likes you." said Emily finally done putting the picture together.

"Of course she does, just like you said she trusts me more than you guys." said Reid

"Nevermind." said Emily. She got the walkie talkie and told Morgan.

"Sooo, why do you have pictures of us at home?" said Morgan

"I knew you guys would find it. Haha." I said, I had confidence and knew what was my plan.

"Fine then, I see you like Reid. Hahaha. Tell me why do you like our scrawny little friend there." said Morgan, laughing at the thought of me and Reid together

"I don't like him. I just trust him, what is it bad to have trust?" I said looking at Reid then back at Morgan

"No, you really like Reid." Morgan chuckled. Then, he received a phone call from Hotch.

"You are lying missy, you are obsessed with Reid."

"No, I am not. Go ahead call him in here."

"Fine i will then." Morgan then went outside told Emily what Hotch told him and they both stared at Reid. Reid was just watching Scarlett's behavior. Then they told him.

*****In Morgan's Point Of View*****

"Dude, she is obsessed with you." i said. Then burst into laughing. I couldn't even say it with a straight face. "Hotch told me they found a teddy bear that said Team Reid on it, and out of all the pictures inside the file they found most of them are of you"

"Seriously, don't play with me now." said Reid. "Wait really, man. Thats why she only cared about my name in her house."

"Yeah, Hotch also said...hahahaha sorry i can't breath...i can't breath. Sorry he also said that you do the rest of the questioning and..." said Emily. Her face got red, she couldnt stop laughing.


	6. Letter, Dream, Thursday!

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds one more time.** __As we know by now that Scarlett has an obsession with Reid. Now the whole team has found out about it. Thanks to who ever read it. Your comments are what keep me writing. The story is just going to keep getting better. We are almost to the part that gives this story its new M rating. Thanks. And here is Chapter 6. :#_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 <em>

Everyone's face was red. They were to busy laughing so hard at the thought of Scarlett and Reid together. Then they got "professional" again.

*****Morgan's POV*****

"Hotch said that he would be back in a little." I said, trying to stop laughing. I knew it was mean but it was pretty funny.

"Ok, we are back, now where is Reid?" said Hotch. JJ and Gideon were behind him and I could see that their face was red too.

"Sorry, I'm right here." said Reid.

"Ok, now Morgan how did you do?"

"Not so good. She hasn't told me a thing."

"Ok, Reid you will do the rest of the questioning with Morgan and if she still gives us nothing then offer her something involving Reid."

"Hey!" said Reid

"Sorry, but you are the only person she is obssesed with. Here take a look." JJ said handing Reid the teddy bear. The teddy bear was soft, and was the color white. It had a small white shirt that had "TEAM REID" in big bold letters.

"Fine. For the team." said Reid, handing back the bear.

Everyone then went back to normal. Morgan and Reid went inside the room while everyone else watched their beloved friend try to get information. Once Reid left though everyone burst into laughter.

*****Scarlett's POV*****

They walked into the room. They had a plan, I could feel it. I could tell they found the bear, because I heard laughter this whole time.

"Tell us where Holly is!" Morgan demanded

"No, once again I do not know where she is." I replied.

"Fine, then tell us why you were meeting up with Ryan."

"Well, he told me to meet him there, you know to spend time with him."

"You found the backpack on the trail. Now why did you touch it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then, we will let your obsession ask you and maybe you will answer one of our damn questions!" said Morgan

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid but I will not answer you either, considering the fact that I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH YOU!"

"What do you want out of this, a girl could die and your not helping us find this by staying strong." said Morgan. "ohhhh I get it you want something involving Reid...thats it"

Morgan saw my face lighten up, I had to make him believe I would like that. Beseides the fact that I would.

"Here it is then. We will let pretty boy here take you out on a you know date." said Morgan, trying to work out something.

"No, no no no no. Well fine." said Reid, looking at the team. They were holding "teddy" to the window and making kissing noises.

"Two days from now, on Thursday. But, you have to tell him everything you know." said Morgan

"Deal!" I replied looking happy. They then let me leave and before I left I said,"See you guys on Thursday!"

*****In The Conference Room*****

"There is our man!" yelled the team. It was like they were throuwing a party.

"Yeah yeah, I have a date with her Thursday." Reid said amused. "I did it for the you know team."

"To make you feel better why not me and Garcia go on it with you as a double date?" Morgan said happily "We can give you some pointers!"

"No, Morgan. You can't she then won't tell us anything." Hotch demanded

"It's fine I got it." Reid replied, cleaning his glasses. Then he sat down. Hotch sat down next to him, and told him something else.

"Once she tells you the information then leave. Because that's all you need." Everyone then left to celebrate.

"Good Job, lover boy!" everyone said on their way out

Then, Morgan got Reid's arm and dragged him to Garcia's office.

*****Garcia's Office*****

"Garcia, Mr. eidetic memory here got a date with our witness." yelled Morgan inside the computer filled office Morgan then left to go with the rest of the team.

"Well, good job. She looks pretty from what I can see. JJ told me its on Thursday." Garcia said

"Wow, stuff spreads that fast." Reid snickered

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I know I'm doing the right thing for the team. But Hotch said that once she gives me the info then I can leave her."

"No, don't do that! You heard her text message to Ryan. DO NOT DO THAT." Then Garcia left to catch up with Morgan, Gideon, Hotch and the rest of the team.

Reid just stayed there. Thinking and thinking. He knew what he was going to do on Thursday but for now it was time for the profile.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, its Wednesday! Tomorrow is his date with Scarlett. Wonder how its going to go? Enjoy.<em>

*****Wednesday*****

"Ok, now we need to work on a profile just incase Scarlett is not our unsub." Hotch said, picking up a remote to use for a slide show that has evidence on it.

"Well, since Holly obviously trusted the guy he could a boyfriend." Gideon remarked

"I think I have the profile." Reid told the team. He then got up and went to go tell the profile.

"We are looking for a teenager around the age of 20 to 30. He is probably a boyfriend of her's thats why yesterday I had Garcia print out some old boyfriends of hers." Reid started

"He is someone you wouldn't see as a threat. He should be nice, and sweet...Like cotton candy. He could be strict at first but never really go to the point where he is abusive."

Reid continued on with his profile. At home Scarlett was thinking things through.

*****Scarlett's House*****

I sat down to watch some cartoons and have some cereal. In the middle of Tom and Jerry, I immediately thought of Reid. I didn't have an obssesion. If I did then I would be able to handle it. I thought how he would be feeling, all dragged into having a date with me.

I was able to tell he didn't want to have one. I stood up and washed my dish then went back to Yellow Brook. I sat down in the nearby bench. I took out the letter I was supposed to give the FBI. It was explaining what had happened.

It also included some pictures because amazingly Morgan didn't mention me being in photography class. I decided I would give it to Reid, well at least drop it off. I got a phone book and looked up Reid's address and next thing you know I was there, in front of his door calling the whole thing off. I dropped it off and had a little fun before I left. I played a little game I like to call Ding-Dong Ditch, I rang his doorbell then ran to the nearest bush.

I was able to hear Reid read the letter aloud.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this. It is my mistake and I have to fix this. Without me touching the backpack you guys never would've caught your unsub. Well here is what I have to say, as for the date if you want to call it off i'm sorry but you can't! I will tell you everything I know about the crime.

Meet you tomorrow, and I will pick you up. Once again sorry, and don't worry about the date going bad. Trust me you will have the best damn date you have ever had.

LOVE, SCARLETT 3U"

_Damn,_ I thought. _He reads fast...aww thats cute._ I snuck away into the dawn, knowing Reid will not regret dating me.

That night I went to sleep imagining what will happen on the date, with my little touch.

* * *

><p><em>OKAY, NOW WE ARE IN SCARLETT'S DREAM PART OF THE STORY. THIS GIVES OUR STORY THE M RATING. THANKS FOR ENJOYING THE STORY AS MUCH AS I DO WRITING IT. YOU GUYS ROCK. (:I)<em>

*****Scarlett's Dream*****

We opened the door to my house. I got Reid something to drink and next thing you know we are kissing. Things start getting heated, we both pull away gasping for air. As i lay on the couch I feel sudden lifting. Reid is picking me up and carrying me to my bedroom.

Once there, we continue where we left off. Reid starts taking off his shirt, as do I exposing my blue bra. We then resume, kissing. "Spencer! Spencer! Wait." I scream. "We can't do this."

"Yes, we can its totally fine. We are both responsible for ourselves. We are past 18, we are literally adults." says Reid thinking of something, anything to keep going. We keep going. Taking turns taking off clothing. We both loved each other, and wanted to show it. Suddenly, while we are both naked and moaning out each other's name. My closet doors open. I see the BAU team clapping.

I look up and don't see Reid, but some old dude. I run and scream.

Then, I woke up.

*****Reality, P.S. IT'S THURSDAY*****

I make myself some cereal and watch some Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air.

"Now this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I liked to take a minute just sit right there And tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air"

* * *

><p>Well, that was Chapter 6. Sorry I couldn't make her dream longer but I really don't like thinking like that but I did as much as I could before my mind got dirty.<p> 


	7. The Date

_I do not own Criminal Minds. Finally its time for the date. I'm happy you guys like the story. Hope you guys like what is going on. Enjoy! (:P) Pls. Review_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7<em>**

I got dressed and headed down the stairs. I decided that to make this date special or at least awesome and one Dr. Reid won't regret, i decided that I would go down to the BAU and find out everything humanly possible there is to know about him.

I drove my car and parked it there. I went to the office and said,"Umm where is Dr. Spencer Reid right now?" The person on the desk told me he was getting coffee so I had to run. I walked past but close enough to see him putting a ton of sugar in his coffee. Finally I got into the conference room. Everyone was shocked to see me.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here." Morgan asked

"Yeah, yeah. Well Dr. Reid didn't look to happy about the date tonight and I wanted to make it bad ass so I wanted to find out everything about him to make it awesome and don't worry I'll give him the info." I replied as quickly as I could looking outside "He doesn't know I'm here so don't mention it."

"Well, he um is 24 like you and has a IQ of 187." said Emily

"He can read 20,000 words per minute, and has 3 PhD's" said JJ

"He is shy around girls. He can't use chopsticks, does magic and plays Chess a lot" said Morgan

"Thanks. Oh and might as well tell you now, Holly's boyfriends, yeah Mark Donovan he should be 23rd on the list well he is a clue. Once again thanks." Then I stormed out of there as fast as I could. I was ready for tonight.

*****Reid's POV*****

I walked into the conference room with my white mug that had SPENCER REID taped to the top in big letters.

"Um, guys so found out anything" I asked

"Yeah, we just remembered that you have your little date today!" Immediately my faced frowned. I was taking one for the team but I really was and wasn't looking forward to it. The letter I got from her was weird though, i'll just ask her about it when we go out.

"So, where are you taking her?" they asked

"I really have no idea"

"Well, at least act all perky and happy, I mean your going out with a girl! And she can't reject you because she likes you. The bear is proof." Morgan said "Here take the bear and give it to her when you guys are whereever you are going to be."

"Umm ok" they acted a bit strange but then again they were happy for me eventhough I wasnt.

*****Scarlett's House Later In The Day*****

I got dressed in a t-shirt with some pants and a jacket with an awesome purple scarf. I let my hair down and put on just some eyeliner. Then I was off. I wondered what he was wearing and hoped that he would have a good time. Hopefully he dressed warm because some nights can get pretty cold and this was one of those nights.

I drove all the way there and parked. Hedidn't know I was picking him up, then again only I knew what was going to happen tonight. I knocked then I got the courage to actually talk to an FBI Profiler. The door then opened. He was wearing what he always wore from what I was able to see for the past two days that I have seen him. He looked pretty sad but willing to endur the pain of obsession as he thought I was.

"Hey, so are you ready to go Dr. Reid?" I asked cutting the awkward silence moment

"Yeah, lets go. Umm so where are we going." he asked with a look on his face that said lets get this over with

"Thats a surprise! Come On!" I said playfully Then I got him by the arm and pulled him in the car.

We drove until we got to Pembroke Gardens then we got out of the car. Reid looked really puzzled but I had to remember to stick to my plan.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked as I grabbed him by the arm, again and got on the sidewalk

"Somewhere I know you will love." I replied smiling at him, still holding his arm. "Oh, sorry." then I let go.

"It's fine. Well i'll say i am looking forward to it" We walked, past Banana Republic, and Hollister. We stopped right in front of Stir Crazy.

"This is where you are taking me?" he asked trying to find out where it is that we are going to

"Just shut up!" I said playfully "No, not here. You know for a criminal profiler you cannot tell a lot can you?" We just had to cross the street to get there. 3...2...1...NOW!

"Well if you just tell me where we ..." He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. I already took him by the hand and had dragged him to our first stop tonight.

"Here we are!" I yelled at him He looked puzzled. "Surprise! "

"Barnes and Nobles...Why?" he asked exhausted. I sat him down then started explaining my plan to him about how I was going to make this date bad ass.

"So it all started the day you Morgan said you were having a date with me. You looked sad and I could tell so thats why I left you the note." I explained I saw his face put things together "Then this morning I went to your friends and asked then everything there is to know about you, Dr. Spencer Reid, thats right I learned your first name too."

"So they told me you read 20,000 words per minute so I decided to take you here first. Come On lets go inside" We went inside then I pulled him to the kids section.

"Why are we in the kids section?" Spencer asked still putting pieces together in his intelligent brain

"Well this is the only place with chairs. I don't want to sit on the floor." I got two books that I knew he would like and sat him down right next to me. I put the book on his lap, then he looked at it.

"Off Armaggedon Reef." he said then looked up from his lap to find me already start reading the book. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I had to get a head start because I know you will finish before me" Then I kept reading After at least an hour I looked up to see Spencer still sitting down next to me but with at least 20 books on the other side. Then he looked up to see my mouth open.

"Oh are you done yet?"

"No, but its ok."

"No its not fine finish reading the..." To late I already dragged him to Starbucks, got a giant chocolate chip cookie and two cups of coffee.

"I can't finish this myself!" I taunted and put sugar in both of the cups

"Fine...ummm can you give me my cup I need to put sugar in it"

"Um, No you don't I already did...here you go" I passed the cup to him and he picked it up and started drinking it.

"Wow most people don't put as much sugar as I do"

"Well I am like you then." Then both of us ate the cookie and then left. And by left I mean I dragged him out of there and we started walking around the shops looking at the lights. We stopped at the fountain and sat down. To make him feel comfortable I scooted over and made it seem like we were friends because as I knew, he thinks i'm obsessed with him.

"Now its my turn to lead." said Spencer and with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. Then he got up and got some water and sprayed it at me.

"Hey!"I yelled, laughing

"Let's have some fun"

"Well ok then" I got up and got some water and put it on him. It looked like we were kids playing in those fountains at Disney. By the time we were done and tired out we were soaked. I tapped him and he looked at me then I said softly,"Lets go to your apartment. I need you to get something from there."

We drove and drove and drove until we got there and I entered.

"Wow, this looks like my room." I remarked, looking at his bookshelf "Ok anyway get your pj's your going to need them." He got his jamies and we left off to my house.

*****Scarlett's House*****

I got in my reindeer jamies and sat down next to Spencer.

"I see you like my chess game" I said "Want to play?"

We played chess and kept track of the score. 10 to 10 a tie.

"Think you can beat me?" I said with a smile. And with that I checkmated him and that was the end of it.

"Well, what can I say."

"Oh before I forget, here is your evidence and other stuff for the case and once again sorry for dragging you into this date"

"Its fine, thank you, and here is your bear"

"He isn't my bear. Like I said i'm not obsessed with you."

"Then who's bear is it and why do you have pictures of mostly me in the file"

"My cousin came over and she loves you so she left it here one day and i'm in photography class. I was trying to get pictures of plants or animals but you got in the way."

"Ohh"

"Yeah, I actually like Morgan. In fact I would rather go on a date with him rather than you but because they think I am obsessed with you I had to make it seem real."

"Umm ok I guess that was fine." Once I said that Spencer looked sad. He looked at his lap and it really just became awkward for the both of us.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think of it. But its not done yet. It is a long night and both of them will have lots of fun together. <em>


	8. Not popsicle,PUNCHSICLE!

_Now we found out that Scarlett actually like Morgan, not Reid. I hope you guys like it and yeah. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"I'm just kidding silly."

"Ohh" Reid looked up and looked happy. I could see his white smile come out of his mouth. I got close to him and said

"I like you, don't worry." I got up then walked around looking around then found a movie. I put it on and made popcorn.

"Inception."

"Yep, we are watching that." You know that awkward time when two people touch hands while reaching for something then they start kissing. Well, this wasn't one of those times.

The loud noise seemed to freak me out and I was pretty sure Reid was able to tell. I guess it got pretty bad to the point where Reid just got me and hugged me the whole time, for the rest of the movie.

I still jumped but less. Finally when the main characters kissed I just looked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"No, its just really corny because it happens in every movie."

"Yeah but not only in movies"

"It always happens though, I mean when people are talking a lot, or after something bad happens, or during those sweet moments."

"You know sweet moments happen all the time around people" said Reid doing that corny yawning trick

"It's not going to happen" I said

"I know, i'm just tired"

"Ryan, pulled that trick all the time"

"I am just tired!" he mocked

"Let me make this easier for you then"

"Ok then how"

"you do it like this" And with that, I tapped Reid's right shoulder, even though i was on his left, and when he looked at me I kissed him instantly.

"You see, I am the master"

"I guess you are, just like chess I surrender" he said, looking all happy-like

"So you like the date now"

"Yeah, it was really nice."

"I guess i'm not single anymore" i said

"what...how"

"Because"

"Wait a minute, we are both single and we just kissed"

"Come On you will have to think harder"

"Oh, you mean both of us"

"Yeah"

"Ummmm, ok then but we can't tell the rest of the team about this"

"No it will interfere with the investigation"

"Yeah exactly, I better get home then so i'm ready for tomorrow"

"Nooooooo, Spencey. Yeah I just now gave you a nickname...anyway"

"Ok but I will get up early and we can get ready and we will go in together and we will solve this case"

"I have to practice my obsessed with you act" I got a cover and put it over us.

"How do you do that trick again, like this" Reid tried and failed on purpose. Then we went to sleep.

*****Friday*****

We entered the office and everyone was silent. We both got some coffee and when noyone was looking kissed and went off with our plan. Once Reid entered the conference room everyone was patting him on the back. I came in, said Hi and sat down ready to lead the team to Holly.

"Ok, what's up guys. Well lets do this."

"I was waiting for Ryan on the bridge near the trail and thats when I decided to dump him"

"Anything else?" asked JJ

"I saw Ryan making out with Holly and then they went inside the woods." I explained "She dropped her bag, I grabbed it then followed them."

"Apparently they were fighting" "Then i yelled at Ryan and told him to let Holly go"

"The what did he do?" asked Reid

"You should know already...she told you all of it lover boy" said Morgan

"I tricked him into letting me help and then told her I would get help for her as soon as I can."

"I get it know...then you went back put the bag down and asked him where were they going to keep her"

"Yeah, exactly. He said at his house and I can tell you guys the address now if you want"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok then, 15923 nw 12 ave 66024"

"Thanks, you see Reid. When you do good things you can help people" said Morgan, ruffling up Reid's hair

"Guys, let me go first so he doesnt expect anything, I'll give you a signal when you guys can come in"

"Okay"

Then I was off to the unsub's house. I got there and parked the car. It looked like a regular two-story house but in the basement there was some other stuff.

*****Ryan's House*****

I came in and saw Ryan hitting Holly. I almost cried but I had to stay in character.

"What have you been doing all this time" he asked. I could tell there was some anger in his voice but I knew I could stand up to him

"I've been away"

"I heard they took you to the station"

"Yeah they did"

"You told didn't you"

"No I didnt"

"Yeah you did. I saw you yesterday at the fountain in Pembroke Gardens with that guy" He started filling up with anger "Who is he"

"We broke up and he is a...FBI Profiler"

"Why were you out with him"

"I can go out with who ever and I asked him out" I replied "Its not like we kissed or anything..." I couldn't let him find out that I was a spy.

"I followed you back home and you guys spent the night together and kissed. I saw the whole thing!" His face was red and he started to walk toward me "Don't lie and now you led them here...well now they will have something else waiting for them...a body!"

And with that he punched me and I fell then everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room in another house...I think. I tried moving but I couldn't it was like I was tied up. Luckily I still had my phone and Holly was still alive. I got it out and texted the team:

**ME: **SOS. Ryan found out about the date and now i'm held hostage. Holly is still alive...Love You Spencey..See you soon

The text was sent but now I had to face a guy I should've reported long ago for abusing me.

*****Conference Room*****

VIBRATE! VIBRATE! VIBRATE! Reid's phone went off in the middle of them talking about what happened during the date. Reid opened it and saw a call for help.

"Guys! Scarlett is held hostage they found out about me and her." "Holly is still alive though"

"We need to find her then" said Morgan

"She doesnt know where she is, all she knows is that it isn't Ryan's house"

"Maybe he has a basement or something like that" said Emily

"Maybe. Lets see the text" said Morgan. Then he took Reid's phone in a sneak attack and read it out loud.

Reid just sat down and prepared for the bothering

"SOS, Ryan found out about the date and now i'm held hostage. Holly is still alive...Love You Spencey...See You Soon"

"My man. By doctor do you mean a LOVE DOCTOR!" Everyone started clapping and hugging Reid saying congratulations but Reid then announced something.

"Guys, we need to find her and she told me that she felt like calling me that but at the while she only has an obsession with Morgan" then he continued "She loves his muscles and loves the fact that he tested her while he was questioning her."

Reid made them think that she actually liked Morgan. He got up and everyone left to the unsub's house.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it.<p> 


	9. 1 bullet left

_As you know I do not own Criminal Minds. We found out that Ryan just took Scarlett as hostage. Now this chapter will have a little bit in Scarlett's point of view. Most of it will be in the BAU's point of view you know like whats happening there. Hope you like it. :I_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The team got there and parked their car. Everyone got out and lined up in their FBI vests. Reid was one of the first people.

"FBI!...Ryan open up!" screamed Morgan

Nothing happened, they kicked the door and everyone scrambled inside the house looking for Scarlett and Holly.

VIBRATE!VIBRATE!VIBRATE! Reid's phone went off again. It was another text message from Scarlett.

**Scarlett: **Hey, I miss you even though you guys are in Ryan's house. I told you we aren't in there. It's still dark and it sounds like there are some woods or animals around. I think we are in a cabin in Yellowstone. I will try to get it out of Ryan but he used to work at Yellowstone. Love You Spencey, I want to see your face again.

Reid texted her back without anybody looking. They were still looking for anything.

**Spencer: **Yeah we're in here. Thanks for the help, don't worry we will find you. Don't test him to much I don't want my baby getting shot. Love You too, and when I get back to you we'll celebrate with some chess. "All men _begin_ as good men. What they are taught as children, what is expected of them as young men, is either the armor about that goodness or the flaw that allows evil in." _Off Armaggedon Reef_

"Guys, I got another text. She says they might be in a cabin at Yellowstone and that Ryan used to work there."

"Ok, maybe he showed up to work and kept them hostage there" said Gideon

"Well, lets move out" said Hotch

Everyone headed for the door and got in the cars as fast as they can. They put on the police lights and left like the speed of lightning.

*****Yellowstone National Park*****

"Did Ryan show up to work today?" asked Reid

"Yeah, he said he was going to the cabin on Grizzly Bear Trail" said the confused teenager

"Thanks, lets go!"

Everyone moved as fast as they could to get to the cabin on Grizzly Bear Trail to see if they could get their friend back.

Everyone on the trail moved out of the way to let the FBI agents go to where they were going.

The team wanted to get to get there on time so they can save both people from Ryan.

They parked their cars and Reid was one of the first people to get out of it. He got his gun and went to the front.

*****Inside The Cabin*****

I heard footsteps then I new it must be the team. They sounded like they were ready but I had to warn them that Ryan had Mark Donovan,Holly's ex, as a helper too.

"Oh your little boyfriend is here!" screamed Ryan at me

"Yes, he is and he is going to kick your ass!"

"Well they have to get through Mark first!"

"Please someone help us!" screamed Holly

"Shut Up!"

"Don't worry Holly they will help us...evrything is going to be alright" I said to her

All of a sudden I heard FBI! Open the door! Then I immediately remembered the time I opened the door to them and there he was Spencey.

The door opened and I heard everyone scrambling inside screaming Holly! Scarlett! I yelled back but forgot Ryan was in the room with us.

He punched me in the face and knocked me out. Luckily I heard a gun shot and suspected Mark was dead. They slammed the door revealing Holly and I.

"You guys ok?" said Spencer coming close to me all of a sudden I saw Ryan come out of the corner and shot Reid in the leg.

"Noooo!" I yelled. Then, what happened next changed my life or at least brought it to where it is now.

This whole time I remembered that I had been struggling or at least trying to untie the knot that was on my hands. Finally I took the cloth off and put my hands up.

"Ryan, umm I was kidding. I love you! I always have."

"Really, because Holly here doesnt"

"I don't care if you cheated on me, I still love you!" I said walking toward Ryan with my hands up in the air. Everyone from the team was watching me risk my life then Reid woke up and saw a gun to his face.

"Ryan, I don't like him. He was a decoy. Here to stop the pain and let you free give me the gun. I'll shoot him"

"Scarlett, what are you doing" said Morgan

"Something I hope you guys understand"

Ryan passed me the gun and I got it in my hand I pointed it at Spencey.

"Wait, Ryan how many bullets are in here?" I asked with the gun still pointed at Spencey.

"Only 1 left, I used the rest"

"Ok," I pointed it at Spencey and knew that for me to have a regular life I had to give up the one I love or at least used to love.

"I love you, I hope you know that and I always will." I said crying "I'll miss you!"

"Scarlett, you don't have to do this" said Reid

"Yes, I do" and with that I shot the gun and used the last bullet.


	10. See You Soon, I Hope

_I'm glad you guys like the story. As always I do not own criminal minds and I wish I do. Now as we have learned Scarlett used the last bullet in the gun and before that had the gun pointed at Reid. Now this takes place in the hospital._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I woke up and I was strapped to the bed. I wondered why and what happened. Last thing I knew was that I was in the cabin and had a gun pointed at Reid. I saw a bandage on my abdomen and wondered where that came from.

"You okay" asked Emily

"Yeah, umm what happened" I asked

"Well, one thing is for sure, you didn't shoot Reid"

"I know, I was planning on shooting the ceiling or out through the window."

"Well, you shot it at the ceiling and apparently Ryan knew it and took out another gun"

"That bastard"

"Yeah, so we had him surrounded, we told him to give it up and drop the gun but before that he kicked your leg then shot your abdomen."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you were passed out"

"Oh yeah now I remember I was planning on helping you guys by getting the gun and shooting the ceiling and you guys were able to arrest him"

"Yeah, Holly is ok" said Morgan with his hand covering the doorway

"What you did was risky but you actually risked your life to save one of ours, thats awesome but really think it through" he said, with a laugh

"Wait, where is Reid?"

"He is in the room next to yours he saw the whole thing then crawled to your body and laid down on top of it. I took him off you." said Hotch

"Thanks you people even though you guys are going to leave and stuff"

"Its fine, I noticed that you did good and wanted to congratulate you." said Gideon

"Well, once again thanks but you guys should go to Reid now."

*****Back At The Office*****

Reid walked in and eveyone yelled surprise. They had one of those welcome back parties then Reid noticed me sitting in the corner.

"Hey" he said pushing my head up to see my face

"Hey"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah i'm fine. I'll miss you"

"You scared me there, I thought you were going to shoot me."

"I know. Well i'll miss you and if your in Florida again don't forget to call me or I'll stalk you"

"I look forward to the stalking then"

"I'll stalk you soon"

"Wait, the team said they wanted to tell me something about you before you left"

"Oh yeah."

"Guys what did you want to tell me?" said Reid looking at everyone else

"We found out you guys are a thing so thats one reason why we are partying another is because she's decided that she is going to become a Detective"

"I've always wanted to be that"

"Oh really, congratulations"

Then Reid picked me up and spun me around

"Thanks, bye guys. I'll see you next time you guys come to Florida"

Then I left. I went home and thought things through. I was lying and so was the team. I actually was studying to be a Profiler like them.

*****In The Jet*****

"Whats wrong pretty boy?" asked Morgan

"Well I was really scared and she said she was going to see me next time we come"

"And..."

"Well what if we come and its been so long that we don't even remember each other?"

"Well you guys rekindle and fall in love again"

"I guess, did I ever tell you what happened on the date"

"No, why"

"Well, she said she came and asked everything about me and then we went to Barnes and Noble, she got the same bok for both of us and it was sci-fi."

"Okay, well she cares about you"

"Yeah, but in the end they kissed and she didnt look disgusted but when we were watching a movie later on she got disgusted and thats when we kissed"

"Okay, but whats the problem"

"Well she knew everything about me and it was like she knew what was going to happen...I mean the book. She knew I would finish before her. We got some coffee and she knew how much sugar to put, chess she beat me 11 times. And the movie."

"Well maybe she is like you in everyway possible, i don't know think about it. She told me to give this to you." Then Morgan gave Reid the white bear that said TEAM REID on it.

"Okay, I will, she bought one?"

"I guess she did and she told me to give you this picture and letter." He handed him a picture of them reading the book. Then Reid read the letter.

_Spencer, I love you and of course you know that. I hope you had a fun time. I know as the time passes by we will both forget each other and move on. But I promise that one day we will meet and you will remember what happened. I will truly miss you and have a surprise for you that only the team knows. I really believe that we are good people and even though you don't know i will tell you now. I have a lot in common with you. _

_"ME AND YOU ARE FRIENDS_

_YOU SMILE, I SMILE_

_YOU HURT, I HURT_

_YOU CRY, I CRY_

_YOU JUMP OFF A BRIDGE_

_I AM GOING TO MISS YOUR TEXTS"_

_ See you soon, Scarlett_

Reid couldnt put his head around what Scarlett was saying. As the days passed on Reid and Scarlett both forgot about each other. They both forgot about their love. As Reid got different cases he forgot all about Scarlett. Nobody knew whether Scarlett was right or wrong about them meeting up again. They just had to wait with time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE<strong>** END**_

I hope you guys liked it and I'll be coming out with another story soon involving them both. Thanks for reading.


End file.
